I Remember
by Burnee14
Summary: Elena met Damon first. He compelled her to forget. Or so he thought... (Brief summary- please read & review!)
1. Prologue

**I Remember**

* * *

**Prologue**

I hung up on Bonnie, she was right of course. I wasn't into it and I was leading him on. My parents were coming to collect me from the bonfire after I had got into a fight with my current (now ex) boyfriend; Matt Donovan. I had walked from the gathering to the main road nearby, to wait for them to arrive. It was dark, yet there was still enough moonlight for me to make out the man who had suddenly appeared before me, seemingly out of no-where. The reason that I didn't take a step back may have been down to the fact that I was quite drunk, or so I told myself. I had drunk one beer. I was a lightweight.

"Katherine" he whispered, in a mixture of shock and hope. A look of desperate confusion sent in my direction.

I looked around, believing him to be talking to someone else, but that was ridiculous. There was only us two. The poor guy was probably drunk himself, heading home after a night out at the Mystic Grill, ditched by his friends. From what I could see of him in the half light, he was very good looking; with raven black hair and light eyes, although I couldn't make out the colour. He was probably in his early twenties, although his face had an ageless quality about it. He was wearing all black, rocking the whole 'bad boy' look as far as it would go; it suited him.

"Um...No I.. I'm Elena" I said as I finished checking behind myself.

The poor guy probably wouldn't even recollect my name by morning, so no harm in telling him. He squinted, looked me up and down and came to the conclusion that I obviously wasn't this 'Katherine' person, although it took him a while.

"Oh... You... You just look..." he sighs. "I'm sorry... You just really remind me of someone." he pauses, looking as if her were deciding whether to tell me something.

"I'm Damon." he smiled as if he wasn't used to parting with that titbit of information.

Now that names were established, I realised my current situation was a bit of an odd one. What on earth was he doing, standing out here in the road at this hour? He didn't look homeless…

"Not to be rude or anything Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of no-where"

I realised how stupid that sounded as soon as I'd said it. I was a hypocrite. He probably had a good reason for being out here, like me. Score one to the creepy hot guy.

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself" he gestured slightly to the empty surroundings.

Ok, yeah fair enough, but nothing ever happened here. It has to be the most un-eventful town in the whole of Virginia. Damon must be new here or just passing through.

"It's Mystic Falls; nothing bad ever happens here" I reasoned.

Suddenly it dawned to me that may not have been the best thing to say; for all I know, he could be a serial killer. Given the awkward pause, I better change the subject. I picked my arm up- clutching my phone- from my side and waved it about, as if that explained everything

"Got into a fight with my boyfriend" I sighed. If in doubt, use the sympathy card.

"About what?.. May I ask?" he requested, raising his hands as if in surrender.

That was actually a question I needed to ask myself. I thought about it for a few seconds. Matt had to be the loveliest and most harmless person I knew. He had baby-blue eyes and light brown hair; he was a jock and I was a cheerleader. We had known each other for years, we grew up together, and we owed it to ourselves to give the relationship a go. The problem was Matt was more into it then I was; he had plans, a list of things to do and I couldn't live like that. I wanted the freedom to make my own decisions and wanted to deal with things when I reached them; to live in the moment. It had been like this for weeks now; I should break up with him as my two best friends have told me to, but I would feel guilty about it. I shake my head at the realisation, before remembering that I was in the middle of a conversation with a complete stranger.

"Life! Future. He's got it all mapped out." I finished the sentence bluntly. Expecting a harsh retort, I was pleasantly surprised.

"And you don't want it?" He said this without sympathy, but with _understanding_.

He knew, somehow, what my situation felt like; whether in Matt's position or as me. Unlike Matt, I had no idea what I wanted; I enjoyed writing and wouldn't mind pursuing a career in it, but finding my lifetime happiness? That was a long way off, so I responded the only way I could.

"I don't know what I want."

"Well that's not true. You want what everybody wants!" He replied with a knowing expression, perhaps setting up for a joke? I made a guess at what he was going to say, smiling, because at this point, no psychopath would be giving me relationship advice.

"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?!" I said. He chuckles slightly at that. Wait! Was I flirting with him?

"Well let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." he replied, nodding and smiling, almost lost in thought to years past. I was intrigued to what he was going to say.

"So Damon... Tell me; what is it that I want?" I prompted him on. Again, I wasn't expecting a serious answer; which was why I was very shocked at what he said next.

"You want a love that _consumes _you. You want passion. An adventure. And even a little danger." He said all this, taking a step forward for each point, until he was only a metre away. His words temporarily stunned me into silence, because, it turns out, he was completely right. I hadn't even let myself consider all this, that my life could be one great journey- A journey of a lifetime. Here was this man I had never met and he had summed up _exactly_ what I wanted.

After listening to me ramble on about all my 'problems' I thought should ask him in return, interested to know.

"So what do you want?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

It was his turn to be shocked, like he had never thought about it himself. Puzzlement crossed his forehead and he sighed in concentration, until a horn sounded behind me. I turn and recognise my family car driving around the corner.

"That's my parents!" I was a little annoyed at the lack of time I had to talk to him, I wanted to know his answer. I turn back around to face him and he is suddenly much nearer then before. I was temporarily a bit startled before he started speaking. I must have been drunker than I had previously thought because I swear I saw his pupils contracting and enlarging as he spoke.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened; can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." His face softened as he searched mine, recognition clearly there. Genuine hope that I would get what I wanted from life, clear in his expression. "Goodnight Elena"

Before I had a chance to reply, he had gone. Shaking my head to clear the slight haze, I felt for my mother's necklace that had been a gift to her from dad; she had let me wear it tonight. I turned and got into the car that had just stopped behind me, smiling gratefully at my parents before setting off home.

I didn't immediately remember anything when I woke up the next morning. My parents were dead, I was in shock. I shouldn't be alive. Somehow I had got out the car as it was underwater and nobody knew how. The last thing I should have seen when I awoke was him. Damon. _I remembered everything._

* * *

**A/N: Firstly I just want to thank you for reading this, I love to write and share my stories. Secondly, if you wouldn't mind reviewing; it would really help if you gave constructive criticism and told me which aspects you like and even dislike. -Burnee xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews and feedback you have left, it means a lot! Please keep it up! A special thanks to my amazing beta, Aishwarya (Pen-name: Elena Gilbert 1992) for being so patient and getting it back to me as soon as possible. Happy reading, -Burnee xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_Damon's POV._

Everything was just so much easier when you didn't have to feel.

I rip into her neck, fangs out and veins pulsing. The scream she emits does nothing to deter me from the feed, if anything it only drives me onwards, lapping up the sweet liquid that burns red next to her paling skin. She drops to the ground, dead. Drained of the life-force that _literally_ flows-or flowed through her. I feel no regret, no pain and no guilt. I am a vampire. I'm not good and nor am I ever going to be- _he_ has done a good job of that. You don't really expect to be shot by your own father; that's number 1 on my list of all time surprises- it was a very short list, only consisting of two points. The other surprise was when I met the complete replica of the love of my life-that-should-be-dead-but-now-apparently_-isn't_. Elena.

I smile slightly at ever believing she was Katherine; they're identical in every physical way possible, but that girl I met on the road isn't a psychotic vampire. In fact she's rather charming, I like her. Beautiful, too. She is the girl that my brother, Stefan, is so hung up about; enough so that he never saw me as I stood watching him, as he watched her. This whole summer I had been laying low and biding my time, waiting for the opportune moment to make my appearance. I hadn't, recently, been very discreet about my current residence in Mystic Falls, leaving mangled bodies lying around here, there and everywhere. To someone in the dark about the world of supernatural, they would analyse them and conclude 'animal attack'.

Stefan hadn't been too thrilled when I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house, admittedly I had threatened his new girl and insulted the bunny diet, but let bygones be bygones. I haven't talked to Elena since that night at the bonfire, but I did spook her a _little_ in the graveyard. I wouldn't hurt her, I was too curious and she intrigued me.

I had died for Katherine, as had my brother, yet we turned into vampires anyway, roaming the earth since 1864. Yet another reason for hating my brother... He had forced me to turn all those years ago, I hadn't wanted to and now I was a monster, a man with no redeemable qualities and a heart of stone. Unloving and unloved for over a century, barring Charlotte, but she was sired to me so I don't count it.

The last few days have been rather entertaining and mostly consisted of making my brother's life a living hell. He deserved it. I would do everything in my power to make him suffer as much as I have; if that meant getting to him through Elena? So be it. She won't remember our meeting because I compelled her to forget, forcing those memories away and giving back a clean slate. It was only the day after that I found out about the car crash on Wickery Bridge, no matter what my brother thinks, I had nothing to do with it.

I am now stronger than ever, freshly topped up on the human stuff and contemplating what my next move may be. That blonde friend of Elena might hold the key to wheedling my way into the town's business; I might stay awhile, and what better way to kick it off, then by 'befriending' the sheriff's daughter? Oh, and it would also annoy Stefan. Definitely an added bonus.

I decide to go over to the Mystic Grill- local pub-slash-bar-slash-bourbon supplying place. Dumping yet another corpse on the roadside and leaving her car abandoned on the verge, I use my vampire speed and head into town, wiping the blood away from my chin as I go. As soon as I reach my destination, I summon my crow; the eyes and ears that supply me with my knowledge. I send it off in search of Stefan and head into the building, winding my way through tables and chairs before sliding onto one of the stools next to the bar itself. After compelling the bartender to simply hand over a bottle of my favourite alcoholic beverage, I open up my sensitive hearing to see if I can detect any juicy town gossip. When I hear a familiar voice, I again have to stop myself from gasping in shock; it isn't Katherine.

From the sound of it, she's sitting outside at a table with her two friends; the blonde control chick and the happy-go-lucky Bennett witch that doesn't even realise what she is. I roll my eyes when their conversation turns to Stefan and simply go back to drowning my sorrows the only way I know how, yet still keeping a wavering brain cell on the argument that is starting to build between the three _bffs._

"_Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex."_

I snort; the blonde isn't anything if not direct. Elena replies with a simple '_Profound' _but based on the silence that follows, she's actually thinking about what the control-freak has said. What slightly startles me is the fact that she then makes to get up and search for Stefan, saying that she is going to do what she had started the day wanting to do. Pfft. Teenagers. However, this little decision made by Katherine 2.0 has opened a window of opportunity. Time for my grand entrance. Mission 'annoy Stefan as much as humanly or vampirely possible' is a go.

I wait until they have all left and there is no chance of them seeing me, before speeding over to the boarding house. We've had this place for years, occasionally stopping by for old time's sake, but never staying for any large period of time- it is now run by my 'uncle' Zac, although he is probably more like my great-grandnephew or something. He's human and lives there, keeping to himself and disapproving of my lifestyle immensely; now that I think about it, I think he would dis-like me anyway even if I were human. It's fine; the hatred is mutual.

I figure since I've got here well before Elena, I could set up a little. Nothing _too_ dramatic, but just enough to freak her out slightly. Come to think of it, it's rather cliché; crow, opening door and mysterious fire, but it'll have to do. I hear her car from a mile off, revving out fumes and crackling over gravel. Showtime. I mentally smile, both happy to have something to do and, surprisingly, looking forward to actually seeing her again. There's something about her that I can't quite get out of my head- I settle for the label 'curiosity', hoping and praying that it's nothing more. Someone had once told me _that humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness_ and I'm not about to let myself forget it anytime soon.

I stand out of sight inside, counting the footfalls that lead up to the oaken door. She knocks and calls out for my brother. He isn't here; I've made sure of that by attacking the girl in the woods- being careful to leave her alive so that a fuss will be made and Stefan will be forced to pick up the pieces. The likelihood is that he is off there now, attempting to silence her in the nicest way possible, but we both know he isn't nearly strong enough for that. Bambi blood does _not _give you super powers.

I've left the door slightly ajar so that she can simply walk in; she doesn't disappoint. Seeing her again sends a tiny wave of something coursing through me, just small enough so that I can quench and ignore it. She gazes around the hallway and steps ever closer to the lounge, intrigued by the beam ceilings and ancient canvases that fill the walls. After taking a moment to adjust to her surroundings, she seems to realise that her favourite Salvatore brother isn't in the building and so she turns and starts walking back to the now fully open door. When she's just two metres from the threshold I call telepathically for my crow and in it comes, claws outstretched and screeching. Gasping, she turns back around and I speed out to close the front door and then come to a halt in front of her so that she nearly collides with my leather-clad form.

Ha. Shock lines her face and I smirk, gleeful at the reaction I had expected and turn my head to the side, eager to hear what she'll say next and what excuse she'll provide. What I haven't planned for was the small smile that spreads across her mouth and the confusion and dis-belief that stares out of her eyes. No ha, I guess. She opens her mouth and the single word that comes from it, mixed with the recognition in her tone, surprises me more than the other two points- on my ever increasing list- put together.

"_Damon?"_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! Sorry for taking so long to write each chapter (I'm focussing more on 'Turn it Off' before the start of season 6). Special thanks to my beta, Aishwarya (Elena Gilbert 1992), great job as usual! Please continue to leave feedback, it makes my day to see just how many people are reading this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

_Elena's POV_

I turn to face the door, leaving because it's clear that nobody is home. When I am just two paces from the threshold, a crow- or at least I think it's a crow- comes at me. Its talons are outstretched and its eyes are like voids, visible through the brief encounter. I automatically turn back around, away from the imminent danger and come face to face with someone I never thought I would see again. The shock of seeing him outweighs that of the bird, and so, I smile. Because my whole situation is just that bizarre.

"_Damon_?" I ask, and search his face.

His hair is black- not too different from the crow's feathers- and his eyes are an enchanting, deep shade of blue. I don't know why I'm even asking; of course it's him. I see that leather is still his clothing preference, even though the days are warm and it's technically still summer. He wears the same smirk that graced his features when we first met, however, that smirk is quickly disappearing from his face as we stand here.

"Um… hey, how are you?" I ask -because I am just that sophisticated and good at starting conversations with people I hardly know.

The look he wears suggests confusion, but there seems to be something deeper. Fear? He doesn't look the type to get scared. I take a step towards him and smile again. Still confusion. Maybe he doesn't remember who I am? The hypothesis that he was drunk may have been an accurate assumption on my part, that night on the road, at the start of the summer break. The night my parents died. At the thought, my smile falters and the common feeling of holding back tears overwhelms me; my throat clenches, my hands become clammy and shake ever so slightly, as they hang by my sides.

As soon as it arrives, it's gone again. I need to get over it. My original objective for coming to the Salvatore boarding house was to try and do just that. Stefan isn't here, so I should just leave. I give Damon a courtesy nod and begin to turn away, although I'm not sure he saw it because it looks as though he checked out a while ago, eyes searching memories rather than the reality that surrounds him. Out of my peripheral, I see his head shake fractionally, as if brushing away a thought.

"Wait-" he rushes out, speaking before he thought about what he was going to say, breathless, as if having been for a run.

I give him my attention and listen to what he wants to tell me. His expression is still unnerving; brow furrowed in concentration and an unmoving mask that suggests I have three eyes, and only _recently_ ascended from a different planet. From my view, it looks like _he_ is the mayor of crazy town, not me.

"I… Did Stefan tell you about me?" he asks, bewildered.

I close my eyes and shake my head in exasperation. Why did all the good ones have to turn out mental?

"No, I… I don't think so."

He stares at me for a moment longer and makes a noise that sounds half way between an 'Oh' and a sigh, before turning and slowly walking back down the hallway and into the living room, which has a large ceiling with its large open fire and whiskey cabinet that I noticed earlier. The alcohol might explain his mental state. I take steps into the lounge, watching his every movement. No stumbling, crashing or un-balanced behaviour. Odd. Drunks usually sway at least a _little_.

"So, do you live here?" I gaze around and eventually settle for a worn armchair, perching on the armrest, crossing one leg over the other, and leaning backwards into air.

I try to look sophisticated- I doubt it's worked. But, he now seems to have snapped out of it, and is a lot quicker to respond this time round.

"Yeah, I guess I do… now." he murmurs, and I catch a hint of amusement in his tone, along with the smirk I had originally been expecting.

He walks over and sits on the sofa, hands clasped, leaning forward so that he hunches, and meets my eyes. Yet again, the astonishing shade of blue startles me and I have to stop a gasp from escaping between my lips.

"When and where did we meet exactly?" he asks.

I give him raised eyebrows. Okay. Maybe I should turn and run. This guy is weird. I'll just have to give some kind of excuse.

"Sorry… I just struggle to remember sometimes" he mutters, although he doesn't say it very convincingly.

I decide to just go along with it. He obviously doesn't remember me; either too drunk, or our meeting was just so irrelevant to him, that it slipped his mind altogether. The last thought hurts slightly, although I'm not sure why.

"At the start of the summer. In the middle of the road, actually…" I muse and unintentionally, my thoughts stray to that night, but instead of the horrors I usually associate with it, I simply remember my meeting with Damon.

I was drunk- or very 'tipsy'- and had wandered out onto the road, waiting for my parents after getting into an argument with my ex-boyfriend (current at the time), Matt. Damon had appeared from seemingly nowhere, believing that I was someone else; we had got talking. I had thought about him quite a lot through the days that followed, clinging to that last conversation before everything changed, before my life turned upside down. He had wanted me to get everything I was looking for; although that seems pretty unlikely now, when I have lost two of the people that I loved most in this world. Later on in my grief spiral, I had all but forgotten about him; which is why I am so surprised to see him now, believing him to have skipped town, I had given up on the chance meeting around the Mystic Grill or village green.

He makes that noise again, the one halfway between a sigh and an 'Oh', before straightening his spine and frowning. The action forms little lines on his forehead, that I somehow find quite adorable; like a toddler when they discover something knew, but don't quite understand it.

"So you're Stefan's…" I wait for him to finish the sentence for me.

"Brother." he replies.

"Older brother." he corrects, as if to remind himself more than anything.

I am taken aback, although I shouldn't be. I didn't know what I expected him to say; he is far too young to be an uncle, but maybe a cousin? He looks nothing like Stefan at all; different colour eyes, hair and build. Damon is more subtle in his appearance; very good looking, but he doesn't flounce it as most people his age probably would. There is something about him that is oddly appealing; dangerous, even.

"He never mentioned you…" I say, letting my mind wander back through my conversations with Stefan.

There was never the mention of a brother, which is odd, because I did ask him. I guess he didn't directly _deny_ it- he just said he never talked to any siblings that he may or may not have had. Damon turns his head and gives me yet another quizzical look, and I think I hear him mutter something under his breath, that sounds like "Then how?..." How what?

"Look, Damon. It was really um… great to see you again. I didn't mean to intrude… or anything. Maybe I'll see you around?" I smile, because it would honestly be nice to see him, even though his behaviour today is puzzling to say the least.

I turn towards the exit for what must be the tenth time, and suddenly he appears right in front of me. This of course is impossible, because two seconds ago, he was over there, sat on the sofa. I am _really _having a day of it.

"It was nice to meet you Elena… again" he said the last word almost phrased like a question, laced with uncertainty.

He slowly brings his lips down to meet my raised hand, in an old gentlemanly gesture from times past. His lips are soft, delicate and not at all what I was expecting. Not that I as suspecting anything in the first place, of course. I hope that last thought doesn't bring any colour to my face…

His ear seems to twitch and a pre-rehearsed smirk, less playful and more menacing, appears on his carved face. Dropping my hand carefully, he looks past me and focuses in on something.

"It's rude to eavesdrop, brother." He speaks up, glee in his tone of voice.

I look over my shoulder to see Stefan standing behind me, avoiding my eyes. He looks only at Damon. Veiled behind the surface of those eyes is a hatred, a hatred so deep, that it makes me squirm and shiver under the intensity, even though it isn't directed at me. I have never seen him like this.

"Stefan. Hey!" I smile at him, yet still he does not turn from the staring competition he seems to have one-sidedly engaged in.

"Don't call me that." he whispers.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I'm not your brother," He says, and quieter still, "That title died a _long_ time ago."

The hatred behind his eyes becomes stronger. Why does he hate Damon so much? His own brother? What has happened to make them like this? The questions go unanswered, simmering in the back of my mind as I walk up to my boyfriend (kinda).

"Look, hey. I just came by to see you, but you weren't in so…" I trail off when I see he isn't going to answer anyway.

This finally gives me a window to back down from my spontaneous idea of spending the day with the younger Salvatore. Caroline and Bonnie would understand… well maybe not Care after all.

I walk past him and catch a glimpse of Damon in my peripheral, not seeming to care about being 'mind bulleted' at all. He just watches me leave. A small smile twitches at the corner of his mouth, a genuine one. I raise my hand in a silent goodbye, and I receive a small nod in return. He's a mystery, all right.

I decide that they need their time. They need to sort out whatever rift is dividing them and find a way to cross it. I shouldn't get involved. I close the door behind me and step down to my car, still parked in the shade of a large oak.

Unlucky for them, I have journalist instincts-I can't stay out the loop for long.


End file.
